Out of our Hands
by Weissangel24
Summary: There's a new faction out to threaten hard earned peace.


Out of Our Hands  
  
By Weissangel24  
  
09/20/03  
  
The boring legal stuff:  
  
Warning: This fic contains violence, mild language, light Ooc, and Shounen- ai. If such things bother you either don't read or keep your comments to  
yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. This fic was written purely for the enjoyment of crazed fans such as myself. I'm not getting rich off of this, so please don't sue me. I don't have any money  
anyways.  
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.  
  
I am the self nominated Queen of Sap.  
  
You have been warned.  
  
^-^  
  
TimeLine: This happens a few months after the destruction of Libra, before  
Endless Waltz. The scientists weren't killed. Everything else happened  
according to the series.  
  
Author's note: This is a story I started almost three years ago. It was  
the first chapter in a massive crossover between 6/7 anime shows and my original characters. I didn't like the way the story was turning out, so I  
didn't finish it. I did, however, like the beginning of it and thought  
that I could make a different story using the opening scene. Maybe someday, I'll post the original fic, maybe not. But please, do let me know  
what you think.  
  
^-^  
  
Arigato,  
Wiessangel24  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Prologue  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
/"Will you really destroy the station, Hiiro?" Relena Peacecraft had asked, "There are families living there."/  
  
Hiiro Yui tried to clear his head, but Relena's pacifist words echoed in his mind.  
  
/"Will you destroy the hopes and dreams of hundreds to stop one man? Where will it end?"/  
  
"Relena." The 16 year old boy murmured.  
  
"Hiiro?" Duo questioned quietly, as he entered the control room, "What d' ya say?"  
  
"Nothing." Hiiro looked at Duo, "Are the charges set at the core?" The braided American nodded numbly.  
  
Hiiro frowned at his friend. Duo had been less than his cheery self in these last few months. The braided one wouldn't tell them what was the matter, and he tried to hide it, but he wasn't doing a very good job of convincing anyone. Even though he didn't show it, the Japanese boy was concerned for his friend, as was their Arabian comrade. 'Speaking of which,' Hiiro turned his attention to the blonde, as Wu Fei also entered the closed quarters, "Are those charges in place, Quatre?"  
  
"Almost." The quiet blonde hooked up the last detonator, "Done." He looked at Hiiro, his blue eyes sadder than usual, "Are you sure we should do this? It doesn't seem right destroying the people we're suppose to protect."  
  
"Have you gotten weak?" Wu Fei challenged.  
  
"Not at all." Quatre countered, "I just feel there might be another way- I know there is! We just have to find it."  
  
"Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of time to search for alternative options." Trowa pointed out, staring into the other boy's sad face.  
  
"This set up is just a precaution." Hiiro interrupted, remembering Relena's sharp accusation, /'I thought you were stronger than that!'/ Hiiro grimaced, and shook his head before continuing. His friend shifted uneasy glances at this brief, but uncharacteristic gesture. "We'll single him out and then take care of him."  
  
"Just one problem, we don't know who this psycho is." Duo pointed out.  
  
"That hasn't stopped us before." Quatre's spirit rose a little with a glimmer of hope.  
  
"This is NuTs!" Wu Fei shouted, "We know that he's here, we should just get it over with."  
  
"But won't that be compromising your ideals?" a young, sweet, new voice said quietly, startling the five boys.  
  
Hiiro, Duo and Trowa spun around quickly aiming their guns at the speaker.  
  
It was a petite girl with long red hair.  
  
"Joanna!" Duo lowered his gun, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
The girl shrugged and giggled, "I want to help."  
  
"Maxwell." Wu Fei agitatedly warned, his katana poised to kill, "Get rid of her!"  
  
"Oh, yes. Please do." more giggles.  
  
"Uh ah, Joanna," The chestnut braided boy addressed uncertainly, "Now really isn't the best time, we're. . . uh. . . in the middle of something important."  
  
"I know. You're looking for JO." The girl smiled sweetly, "I want to help."  
  
"How do you know about JO?" Trowa asked, training his gun on her.  
  
"Everyone on this station knows about JO. Some even knows who JO is."  
  
"The point, Joanna!" Duo snapped impatiently.  
  
"JO told me to deliver a message to Hiiro Yui and company."  
  
"You know who JO is!" the braided one grabbed her shoulders. The girl giggled. "Who is he?!" He demanded to know.  
  
" /HE/, " She started, emphasizing the word, "knows of your plans to destroy the station and strongly advises against it."  
  
"WHO!?!" Duo demanded again, shaking her roughly, "Who is JO!?"  
  
The girl just giggled and looked at him coyly.  
  
"She's crazy." Wu Fei scowled, "Absulu. . ."  
  
"NO!" a horrified look came over gentle Quatre's face, "You're JO." He realized.  
  
Duo let go of the girl and stepped back stunned, "Y. . .You're JO?" The braided one looked betrayed and more confused than usual, "b. . .but. . ." He stuttered.  
  
Joanna giggled all the more.  
  
Wu Fei glared.  
  
"Hard to believe, huh Duo? That little ol' me was responsible for those terrorist attacks and murders."  
  
"Hilde..." Duo couldn't disguise the pain behind his voice, "Why did you kill Hilde?" He shook his head, "Why?"  
  
The other pilots glared at the girl, ready to kill if she posed a threat.  
  
"Why?" The redhead repeated as if it should be obvious to everyone, "Because, the war isn't over. OZ still lives and has been hiding in the colonies." She locked steeling green eyes onto sorrowful violet ones. "I'm fighting to protect the colony citizens from their lies." A corrupt grin crossed her face, "I'm just following YOUR examples." She said smugly.  
  
"Innocent people didn't die during our missions!"  
  
"She was OZ, she WaS NoT innocent! She and all those like her deserve to die." She scoffed and pulled out a gun. She aimed it at Quatre. "People like her make OZ alive and I intend to stop them!"  
  
"Hilde never. . ." Duo fought to find words, "She /left/ OZ - she hated it as much as us. . . she didn't. . ."  
  
"Trust me, she was as guilty as the rest of 'em. Maybe even worse because she tried to play such a facade." She scowled, "I still have to get Noin, and Une for their crimes. Then Zechs Marquis. He will pay the worst, pretending to fight for the colonies, They All Make Me Sick!" she spat.  
  
"Maybe someone didn't tell you, but Zechs is already dead." Wu Fei frowned.  
  
"No, he lives and he will pay." The girl said with an air of confidence.  
  
"What is your message?" Hiiro demanded to know, silently processing the possibility of Zech's survival of Libra's destruction and storing it away in the back of his mind.  
  
"You want to blow up this station to crush the JO faction." It wasn't a question. "I strongly advise against it." Joanna smirked, giggling to herself, "You'll end up destroying more than desired."  
  
"Like what?" Quatre swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat, watching her weapon nervously.  
  
"The Vice Foreign Minister of the United Earth Sphere Alliance."  
  
"Relena. . ." Wing Zero's pilot lowered his gun. Hiiro looked pale, sickened.  
  
"Relena is on her way to Earth." Trowa said slowly.  
  
Joanna smiled and giggled.  
  
Duo found it highly annoying, "SHUT-UP!" He all but screamed, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"  
  
"Oh, poor Duo." She mocked, "We caught Relena's Earth bound shuttle as it left space dock. She was a bit disagreeable, very uncooperative. However, we can be very persuasive."  
  
"If you've harmed her. . ." Hiiro started.  
  
"Keep your cool, flyboy and try not to self-destruct. She's fine- for now."  
  
Trowa held his gun to the back of the red haired girl's head, "Tell me, Joanna." He said in his calm manner. "Tell me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now."  
  
A sly look crossed her face, "Because, I hold all of the cards, gentlemen."  
  
Duo silently groaned. He hated this. First he lost Hilde, the first person to see him other than a killing machine or a worthless street urchin; but then his new girlfriend turns out to be the homicidal terrorist that /caused/ Hilde's death three months ago. It was like he was losing her all over again. He felt like he could die. He wanted to so badly. All he'd have to do was lift his gun and press the trigger, then it would be all over. Then no one else would be able to hurt him, and he wouldn't lose any more people who were important to him. He wouldn't have to fight anymore either.  
  
A small, almost inaudible cry cut into his thoughts, and Duo looked over at the source. A wave of guilt and shame washed over the braided boy, erasing his previous suicidal thought train. True, nobody would be able to hurt him, but what about those that would have to keep going? He couldn't do that to his friends, especially to the one that would feel everyone's sorrow along with his own. That would kill Duo, damn him to Hell, not that he didn't already deserve damnation. He looked pitifully at the cry's source.  
  
Quatre.  
  
Quatre felt his chest tighten and his breath became staggered. His own pain melted into the pain of another that he was sensing. Sweat pierced his brow as he struggled with his composure. Tears burned his eyes as they threatened to spill. The blonde shut his eyes to block it out, but it didn't help. With a small cry, the boy sank to his knees, doubled over, his arms wrapped around his thin frame, shaking. 'Duo...' The boy thought desperately, 'You need to get a grip... please!'  
  
"QUATRE!" Trowa exclaimed, concerned and confused.  
  
"You see?" The girl taunted, "I control Relena, and my operatives won't hesitate to kill her if they don't receive a signal from me every so often. In addition, I control Quatre's fate. There is no way you can kill me before I kill him."  
  
"T. . .Trowa. . ." The blonde boy moaned miserably.  
  
"Finally, if you should decide to blow up this station, your precious Relena Peacecraft will be the first to die an agonizingly horrid death. I'm quite sure you wouldn't want that, I mean, besides obvious personal reasons of Mr. Serious over there," She tilted her head in Hiiro's direction, "Without her, there is no U.E.S.A." Joanna grinned, quite pleased with herself. "Face it, I've won. Common, Quatre, you're coming with me."  
  
"How did you get so twisted?" Duo demanded, sickened and grieved.  
  
"I've always been like this, you're just blind." She grabbed onto the blonde's arm, pulling him to his feet, "Let's go."  
  
"No." Quatre whispered.  
  
"Wha. . .!?!"  
  
"You're mistaken, sadly mistaken." The boy explained in a hushed voice, "Ex-OZ officers are not the villains in this time period." He grimaced and fell back to his knees, doubled over. Trowa took a step toward his friend, but the boy shook his head, stopping the other. He continued to speak, "They have left behind that life, realized their mistakes. They don't need to be punished; they need the chance to start a new life. . ."  
  
"The only way OZ will stay alive," Trowa continued for Quatre, "Is if people don't learn to forgive."  
  
"Hatred is what causes wars." Wu Fei muttered.  
  
"Hilde didn't hate anyone. . ."  
  
"People who don't learn from past mistakes are who doom us to repeat them." Hiiro said coldly.  
  
"SHUT-UP!!" Joanna screamed, "You don't know what you're talking about! They must pay for their crimes!" She jerked Quatre to his feet and pressed the gun hard against his temple. "We are leaving."  
  
The boy's face showed pain, but also calmness. 'He's not afraid.' Trowa thought, noticing his friend's expression. 'Quatre was rarely afraid.' he reminded himself. 'He can sense other's feelings, he knows if she'll hurt him. He would even be strong knowing that he was about to-NO!' The older boy shook his head slowly as a dreadful thought crossed his mind.  
  
The blonde must have felt the tinge of panic that had entered Trowa's heart, for he looked at his friend and offered a small smile.  
  
"We aren't just going to allow you to leave." The Chinese boy warned, spinning his katana with expertise.  
  
"Drop it, Joanna." Duo ordered, his voice void of emotion, his gun aimed at her.  
  
"You can't stop me. Even if you kill me, others will step up to take my place!"  
  
"Don't you get it!?" Duo shouted at her.  
  
"We want the killing to end." Hiiro said.  
  
"We want the fighting to end." Trowa added.  
  
"There is no war." Duo insisted, "It's over!"  
  
"And we don't want another one to start." Quatre grimaced as she pressed the gun harder against him. "But unless you let go of your hatred, nothing will come of this but more pain and suffering!"  
  
"I WON'T!" She screamed, "You are all cowards! You are too frightened to fight for justice!"  
  
Wu Fei's eyes flashed in anger, "ONNA, You don't know what JUSTICE is!"  
  
"There is more justice in righting a wrong than killing someone out of revenge."  
  
"No more death, Joanna." Duo pleaded, "I don't want to be Shinigami anymore."  
  
"You're all weak!" she spat, "Afraid little. . ."  
  
The gun went off.  
  
"QUATRE!" the pilots shouted.  
  
The blonde pulled his elbow from the girl's side, and in a swift motion, had knocked the redhead off her feet and flat onto her back. Trowa and Hiiro wasted no time in disarming and restraining the unconscious girl. Wu Fei and Duo stared at Quatre, their mouths wide open in amazement. Quatre's eyes were sad as he apologized to the girl.  
  
"Wh. . .What the Hell was that!?" Duo sputtered.  
  
The blonde gave a small smile before his knees buckled and he fell weakly to the floor. Wu Fei caught the boy's unconscious form.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Quatre," Trowa called, shaking the boy awake, "Are you okay?"  
  
Slowly the boy opened his eyes, moaning slightly as he looked up at his friend, "Yes." He managed to utter as the other helped him sit up.  
  
"What. . . what's wrong?" Trowa studied the younger boy's face for clues. He knew Quatre wouldn't lie, however the blonde may choose to omit details.  
  
The blonde grimaced and stole a glance at Duo. The boy was leaning against the far wall, twisting the end of his chestnut braid between his fingers. He was lost in his own painful thoughts and emotions. The blonde then looked at Hiiro. The Japanese boy was locked into a dual of scowls with the Chinese boy. The negative emotions eradiating from the two of them bombarded Quatre. Finally there was Trowa. The worry emanating from him was not just for the blonde, though most of it was. Trowa was concerned about everyone.  
  
The boy felt suffocated, like he was chocking, and he fought for every breath. The blonde closed his eyes. Trying to push through the other's pain, anger and concern, searching for the person who everyone's sub thoughts were on. . .  
  
"QUATRE!" Trowa barked, startling the boy.  
  
"We have to find Miss Relena." The boy gasped, "We have to find her now!"  
  
"Do you sense she's in danger?" Hiiro asked breaking away from Wu Fei.  
  
The blonde shook his head, "NO. . . No, no - I can't feel her at all!" He pushed himself to his feet.  
  
"Is she. . ." Hiiro couldn't finish the question.  
  
"No, I . . . I'd know if she was. . ." The blonde shook his head to clear it, "No, she is alive. . . I just can't feel her. . . that might be worse."  
  
"Is it possible, that she's just out of range?" Trowa suggested.  
  
"NO!" The boy insisted, "If she is on this station like Joanna claimed, then I should be able to reach out and find her."  
  
"What if it was a bluff?" Wu Fei pointed out.  
  
He looked almost desperate. "Trowa, she's here. Please, Trowa!"  
  
The tall boy exchanged glances with Hiiro and Wu Fei. The Chinese boy was skeptical; however, Hiiro seemed to believe Joanna and Quatre.  
  
Quatre.  
  
He then looked down at the blonde. Quatre was rarely ever wrong, and he was so insistent. Even now the boy's sorrowful eyes implored Trowa to trust and believe in him.  
  
"Okay, calm down." Trowa finally relented, resting his hand on Quatre's shoulder. He held the blonde's gaze until Quatre sighed and nodded. "Hiiro and I will go after Relena." The tall boy continued, "Duo will secure a shuttle, Wu Fei get a MS, and Quatre will stay here and guard her." He glared over at Joanna as the Chinese boy checked her binding.  
  
"No." Quatre disagreed, "I'll go with Hiiro."  
  
"Wha. . . No, Quatre! You are not. . ." Trowa argued, losing some of his calmness.  
  
"I'll need his gift." Hiiro interrupted.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"I'll be fine." Quatre assured his friend, accepting a handgun from Wu Fei.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Trowa frowned, his eyes narrowing under his long bangs.  
  
"I know." Quatre followed Hiiro out. 'It's not without merit.' He sullenly thought to himself.  
  
"Damn." Duo swore leaving for the shuttle bay.  
  
"She won't budge." Wu Fei informed confidently. "Keep your ears open, we might need to get out in a hurry."  
  
Trowa nodded and watched Wu Fei also disappear. "I don't like this one bit."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Quatre followed Hiiro closely, watching his back. This type of thing was not something he was used to doing. It was best left to Duo or Wu Fei. Quatre was more accustomed to a head on attack in his Gundam Sandrock, or planning behind the scenes. However, Hiiro was not acting like his usual self and with Relena, the girl Hiiro admired most in danger. . . His head might not be clear enough to think straight.  
  
"Do you have any idea where they might have her?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Hiiro took off down the corridor, "They'll keep her close to the core, so that if we detonated our explosives, she'd be the first to die."  
  
"How is it that we saw no sign of her?"  
  
"They must have brought her in after Duo and Wu Fei finished."  
  
"They could have just disarmed the explosives."  
  
"No." Hiiro leaned against a wall, and checked his gun clip, "Duo is good at making the charges tamper proof."  
  
"Duo!?" Quatre said surprised, "But nothing he sets ever detonates. . ."  
  
Hiiro scoffed, "Wu Fei set the charges, Duo made them tamper proof." He explained.  
  
Quatre nodded, a small grin crossed his face. After a moment, with more seriousness, the boy spoke, "She'll be well guarded." He cautioned.  
  
"I know."  
  
"HEY! There they are!" A soldier's voice announced.  
  
Soon rapid gunfire danced around the boys. The Gundam pilots dove for cover and returned fire.  
  
"Hiiro-Go!" The Arabian called, "I'll cover y. . . AUAHA!" The blonde boy fell back as a stray shot ripped through his shoulder.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo yelled coming up behind him.  
  
"Stay. . .Stay back!" Quatre warned as more shots rained about him.  
  
Furious, Hiiro leapt from his cover and fired blindly, without mercy at their attackers. Meanwhile, Duo helped their friend back to safety.  
  
Soon the enemy bombardment stopped, and Hiiro turned to where Quatre was propped up against the wall. Duo was tearing away the boy's blood soaked shirt.  
  
"That's not good." Duo answered Hiiro's unasked question. Quatre winced as Duo examined the wound. "He needs to see a Doctor-now."  
  
"Fine, I'll keep going, you take him to Sally Po's." Hiiro ordered.  
  
"I can't." Duo frowned, "The shuttle bay has been destroyed, there are no flight worthy ships available. Sally's waiting on a ship just out side of the colony, vx1435656." Duo shook his head and said in a hushed voice that only Hiiro could hear, "I don't think Quatre would make the trip anyway,"  
  
The boys locked eyes. Hiiro could see the truth behind Duo's violet eyes.  
  
"Damn." The Japanese boy muttered, "Is there anything you can do?"  
  
"I saw a med pack back there a bit. I can try to stitch him up, but with out actual help soon. . . he'll die."  
  
"Do what you can."  
  
"Stick around until I get back." Duo said running down the hall.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Quatre couldn't feel his pain anymore. He just felt his body growing numb. A dark cloud threatened to swallow him up. He was getting sleepy, he just needed to sleep.  
  
"QUATRE!" Hiiro startled the boy awake. He stared up at the Japanese boy with dull eyes. "You have to stay awake." Hiiro ordered.  
  
"I-ah. . ."The boy winced as he realized Duo had returned and was cleaning up his wound.  
  
"Hang in there Quatre, I'm almost done."  
  
"No, No, no. . . Don't worry about me. . ." The boy denied, "You have to find Relena."  
  
"But Quatre. . ."  
  
"I'm fine." The boy forced a crooked smile despite the heaviness of the situation, "Really, go find Relena." Hiiro and Duo exchanged glances, "Go!" The boy insisted.  
  
"We'll be back." Hiiro promised.  
  
"So hang tough." Duo finished tying the make shift bandage, "And what ever happens, don't go to sleep!"  
  
"I won't- Don't worry." He watched as his friends ran off.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Minutes later, Hiiro and Duo stood outside the doorway that lead to the Space Station's central core.  
  
"You do have a plan, right?" Duo asked. Hiiro glared silently at him. "Just thought I'd ask."  
  
"We go in, Get Relena and Get out." Hiiro stated.  
  
Duo laughed, "Piece o' cake." He changed the clip of the machine gun he had picked up, "On three?" Hiiro nodded.  
  
"Three!" They said in unison, crashing the door.  
  
"Nobody move unless you want to die!" Duo swept the room with his gun. All they saw was as auburn haired girl lying on the floor next to the generator. "Hey! What's the deal?" Duo pouted, "Where are all the soldiers?"  
  
"Relena!?" Hiiro called in a hushed voice.  
  
The girl moaned, then stirred slightly.  
  
Hiiro dashed over to her, and gathered her up into his skinny but muscular arms, "Relena?" He called gently, his body shaking. Duo stood guard at the door, "She's been drugged." Hiiro told him.  
  
"Just great. Let's get outta here! I don't like the way this feels."  
  
"Agreed." Hiiro said shouldering his weapon and picking the girl up.  
  
"Hiiro?" a small weak voice groaned.  
  
"Relena!"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, "Hiiro- it's a trap!"  
  
"A TRAP!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
As if on cue, the room filled with soldiers.  
  
"Nobody move, drop your weapons, kick them away!" the commander barked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiiro." Relena whispered, as the boys dropped their weapons. "I couldn't warn you sooner."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Hiiro said setting her down and supporting her until she could stand on her own, "When I say, dive for cover." He whispered, eying Duo, sending him a silent message.  
  
Duo nodded slightly. Something here wasn't right, and it wasn't the band of armed soldiers that surrounded them. The braided one scowled.  
  
"You, hands up. Move over there." The commander ordered Duo to join Hiiro and Relena. "We should just kill you all now, but our leader wants you to witness the revelations of the new age. However, despite orders, I have no problem shooting you at any time. No funny business and you might learn your purpose in the coming era."  
  
"Why is it that every time this happens, the ones with the guns say the exact same thing? I mean, we never listen." Duo complained.  
  
"It's the universal dialogue for bad guys." Hiiro answered in his monotone manner.  
  
"Ya know, that was almost funny, Hiiro. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're developing a sense of humor." Duo quipped. Relena giggled quietly.  
  
"You three be quiet!"  
  
"Now?" Duo grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Now." Hiiro said pushing Relena behind some crates.  
  
"They're trying to escape!" A soldier cried.  
  
"Shoot them! Shoot them!" The leader ordered, opening fire on the Gundam Pilots.  
  
Hiiro and Duo each dove for their discarded guns and fired as they rolled towards cover.  
  
"GET THEM! You stupid fools! Get them!"  
  
"AAAAAAHAAAA!" Relena screamed as debris fell around her, some of it burning, "HIIIIIRO!"  
  
"Relena!" He dove for her hiding place.  
  
Snipers wasted no time targeting Wing Zero's pilot and punching several holes into his frame. Blood spattered as he fell. It then pooled around his body and spread like a plague.  
  
"HIIIIIIIRRROOOO!" Relena and Duo Screamed, "HIIIROO"  
  
The girl tried to run to him, but Duo stopped her, "No, Relena!" He denied, "Trust me, you don't want to see."  
  
"But Hiiro. . ." She chocked back a sob.  
  
Duo shook his head solemnly, "Wouldn't want you to get killed."  
  
Her face paled and she looked close to passing out. The braided boy held her shaking body close and tighter. 'Damn you, Hiiro.' He thought angrily, trying to control his own pain for the sake of Relena, 'This is seriously botched.'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Quatre pitched forward, his face twisted in silent agony, his hands clutching at his heart. Quatre had heard the gunfire, and shouting from down the hall. Something had gone wrong, and he couldn't feel Hiiro anymore. That alone was enough to worry the blonde, but the feelings emanating from Duo and Miss Relena. . . They sent a wave of panic through him. It was a panic that he was having difficulty controlling. Though he was in immense pain, and still bled, Quatre made his way to the station core.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Surrender." The commander demanded, "Or meet the same fate." He smiled to himself, "I'm sure to get a huge bonus for the destruction of such a dangerous person, as the Gundam Pilot of 01."  
  
"YOU JO's are SiCK! Real Sick!" Duo fumed.  
  
Relena couldn't take it anymore. She tore herself from Duo's restraining grasp, and ran to the blood covered boy, "Hiiro! Hiiro!" she cried.  
  
"DON'T SHOOT!" Duo yelled, stepping between Relena and the trigger happy soldiers. He then knelt by his fallen ally.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Relena gently cradled Hiiro's head. A look of excruciating pain was etched into his paled face. "Don't leave me." Relena begged, "I need your strength- I need to know I'm not alone! Hiiro, please. . ."  
  
"I thought. . . you were. . . stronger," He gasped, "than that."  
  
"Hiiro!" Relena sighed with relief, "Duo- he's alive!"  
  
"Husssshhhh- They don't need to know that." Duo hissed, examining the wounds, "These aren't all that bad actually." He whispered amazed, "He might actually live."  
  
"You're not just saying that?" Relena asked.  
  
"Na, I would not insult your intelligence, Milady." Duo grinned and Relena smiled softly. "If we can get outta here, and back to Sally Po's ship, He'll definitely live."  
  
"I'm glad." The girl whispered as tears streaked down her cheeks.  
'Of course getting to Sally is going to be quite the feat in itself.' Duo thought grimly to himself, 'for Hiiro, and Quatre.'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
From his vantage point, Quatre could see Relena's face as she wept over Hiiro. The blonde felt his heart sink and a new ache filled his soul. His legs felt unstable and he leaned against the wall for support. "Oh Hiiro." He murmured, "How did you become so careless?" A tear slipped from his eye and anger consumed his being. "HIIIIRROOO!" He yelled, opening fire on the soldiers causing one after another to fall dead or wounded.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Quatre's attack was unexpected, but welcomed by Relena and Duo. Grasping his gun in one hand, Duo helped Relena pick their wounded friend up and make a mad dash to the door.  
  
When Quatre saw them coming, he was relieved, "What happened?" He asked continuing to fire.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Duo solemnly joked, also shooting, "We just found out another one of us hasn't learned how to duck."  
  
"Is he..."  
  
"No, Quatre. He's still with us." Relena assured, "But we must go now."  
  
"Yeah, Let's blow this joint!" Duo agreed, "Relena, you help Quatre, I'll take Hiiro."  
  
The girl nodded and they switched burdens.  
  
The quartet had almost made it home free to where Trowa and Wu Fei waited, when they were confronted by two mechanical spheres that they had never seen before.  
  
"What are those!?" Relena cried frightened.  
  
"Are they enemy?" Quatre gasped out through his agony.  
  
The spheres opened and metal tentacles snaked out.  
  
"At this point I'd have to say, Yes!" Duo said, opening fire on it. The bullets ricocheted harmlessly off the metal skin of the crafts. "Wha-. . . Oh! Is this thing Gundaniam?" Duo stepped back.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Quatre tried to push Relena out of the way as the metal snakes lashed out towards her. Unable to move, the girl just screamed. The boy tried to protect her with his own body, but the coils wrapped around them both.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHUAGH!!!" They yelled, struggling for freedom. The blonde's voice was the loudest as the pain of his injuries increased while being squeezed and drawn in.  
  
"Quatre! Relena!" Duo called after them, before he realized that he and Hiiro were also snared and being dragged in, "TROWA! WU FEI!"  
  
Once they engulfed their targets, the spheres disappeared in a blinding flash of light.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
To Be continued?  
  
Please let me know. 


End file.
